


Day twenty; Loss

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Left Behind - Freeform, Loss, Magic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Plans don't always go as planned, do they?
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twenty; Loss

It happened suddenly, one minute they were sifting through files, the next they were grabbed and put in handcuffs, their magic rendered useless.  


“Well then, I thought you little, what do you call it,” The scientist waved his hand, searching for words. “Your magic; Richard was it? Normally he’s the one telling you all where security is and alerting you if we get close; so what happened this time, Nightmare?” The scientist shoved his face inches from Nightmare’s anger-filled one. Nightmare scowl turned quickly into a smile as he spat in the man’s face.  


Disgusted, he backed away and wiped his face on his lab coat, the guard then pinned both Nightmare and Lex to the wall.  


“Bastard,” The scientist mumbled. “Throw those two in containment! I’ll deal with them late-” The room filled with vines, Lex then threw Nightmare out of the room, blocking the door off with plants.  


“Run!” Was the last word he heard Lex say before the sounds of a taser were heard through the door. He tried to run back in, but a firm hand grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and dragged him out.  


“Hey! Lex is still in there!” He yelled, swatting at whoever had his hood.  


“We’ll come back for him!” His boss yelled. “You and me are the only two still awake, if we don’t go now we’ll all be kidnapped! I promise we'll come back for him.” Nightmare continued to let his boss drag him further and further away from his teammate, his best friend. He kept saying to himself that ‘Lex’ll be fine’ and ‘he’ll only be in there for a few days at most’.  


He clung on to those words for the next three years while the team still tried to figure out how to get Lex out of the science lab.


End file.
